


LID AU

by Rubystar2029, Thatrandomfangirl28



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, LID AU, Lots of Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubystar2029/pseuds/Rubystar2029, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatrandomfangirl28/pseuds/Thatrandomfangirl28
Summary: An accident happened. It wasn't their fault. Now, he's gone. Leo is dead.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me making more AU on my tumblr! @thatrandomfangirl28
> 
> I always upload on tumblr first!

It had only been a few days. Everything was falling apart. Donnie couldn’t find the drive to fix broken items. Raph wouldn’t let anyone outside to help in the streets. Mikey was crying too much to make food or enjoy his crafts. Splinter wasn’t emotionally there.

 

The silence of the underground home was an odd feeling to Donnie, always used to blocking out the loud noise from his brother. Now the only thing that made sounds was when Mikey went to use the bathroom and got more water. 

 

The soft shelled turtle sighed as he sat in his lab, staring at the various projects before him. Nothing begged him to pick up and tinker with. He was just alone with this his thoughts and that was a scary situation. 

 

Donnie didn’t mind being left with his thoughts from time to time, but at the current moment, he knew it wasn’t healthy. Such dreadful events had flooded his mind during this time that even the slightest mind room he did, nightmares would ensue and painful tears would flow. 

 

“Donnie?” the silence was broken. Donnie turned around to see Mikey wrapped in a blanket and holding a stuffed animal. His eyes red and wet. He’d been crying a lot it seems.

 

“What do you need?” 

 

“Can I stay in here you with you? I’m getting lonely and… you know..” Mikey trailed off, beginning to cry again. Donnie sighed and rubbed his eyes for a moment, debating if he should tell his little brother to leave him alone or actually comfort him. 

  
“Yeah. I wasn’t doing anything really. Do you want to just hang out in my room?” Donnie asked getting up from his chair. Mikey nodded in response. Wrapping an arm around his little brother, they began to walk towards Donnie’s room, passing the empty room of Leo.


	2. Part 2

Raph sighed as his pizza grew cold. He wasn’t in the mood to eat, which was surprising. The large turtle stared emotionless at the food as he complentated the situation the family was in.

It was falling apart. Whether or not he’d admit it, it was. He couldn’t bare to see his brother, knowing that one was gone. Donnie was probably cracking under the pressure of trying to help Mikey feel okay during all this. Pops was not leaving his room at all it seemed. What a great older brother he was, not even able to face his brothers.

Raph felt his heart leap off a giant board into an ocean of tears. He couldn’t help it anymore, it was too painful. The realization that Leo was gone. He was never coming back. Raph held back the whimpering sounds as he grieved about the lost of Leo.

“Raph?” Quickly wiping his tears away and blinking a few times, Raph walked over to the entrance of his room and pulled back the curtain that covered it. Donnie stood there staring up at his older brother. 

“Whatcha’ need?” Raph asked.

“Mikey finally fell asleep after about 4 hours of crying while I hugged him. I’m not the right turtle for this, next time, let him come to you.” Donnie said bluntly.

“He wanted to stay with his brother.” Raph began.

 

“No. He wanted comfort and you and I both know that is something I do not do. He needs you or Splinter. Not a sarcastic know it all turtle who pushes all his feelings down because he doesn’t know how to handle the emotions.” Donnie ranted. Raph didn’t say anything in return. Donnie, tightening up his fist, he sighed.

“Leo, was the one for this. Always knowing when to crack jokes or when to hug people. He was the better… twin.” Donnie’s voice cracked, before he quickly brushed it off. 

 

“Don’t say that Don. You both are- were great.” Raph put a hand on Don’s shoulder. Don swiped it off quickly.

“Then why did he have to leave?! Why couldn’t I be the one to go?! Leo would actually push us forward instead of keeping us in a rut like we are now.” Don bursted out of Raph’s room and into his lab. Raph watched in disbelief that Donnie of all turtles would say something.

“What are we going to do without you Leo?” Raph softly whispered to the sewer air, hoping that maybe Leo’s spirit could hear and tell him something. Of course, he was met with silence. The larger turtle hung his head low and continued to mourn in silence.


	3. Part 3

It had been another few days before Donnie finally started leaving his lab to do maintenance on the machines and appliances. It seemed everything needed an upgrade, but he wasn’t working as fast as he’d like. Use to working at least 5 time the speed he was. He kept questioning why he was like this. Leo. 

Slowing tinkering the microwave, Mikey had moved into the kitchen. 

“Oh, hey Don.” he waved, trying to plaster on a small smile. Mikey seemed to be doing better. Rather than red eyes, he had bags growing under his. That was Donnie’s thing, but he understood why. Donnie wasn’t getting much sleep either these days, from the recurring nightmares.

“Hello Michael.” Don replied in a dry tone. 

“Can I ask a favor?”

“What?”

“Can I see the footage you were recording of the battle? I’ve got this feeling in my gut, and I need some clearance on it. To finally move on in a way.” Mikey explained. Donnie raised his eyebrow, confused on what he was trying to convey.

“So, seeing your brother disappear will help you feel better?”

“It’s more like, I won’t continue to believe he’ll come back to us. I just keep waking up, thinking Leo is going to be here, with his jokes and laughter. Then I get so crushed when the reality sits back in.” 

Donnie sat for a moment and thought about the whole thing. Mikey wasn’t the only one feeling this. Don too had been waiting for the day he’d wake up from this bad dream. Leo was still giving him crap about his inventions and goofy around with Mikey and April. His chest tighten as he thought of the memories. 

“Yeah. I’ll pull it up and we can both watch it.” Don said defeated by his own emotions. Mikey nodded and pulled Donnie into a hug. He didn’t fight back, rather hugged his little brother tightly. Not wanting to let go of another.

They both sat at the T.V in Donatello’s room, covered with blankets for comfort. Don had pulled out the video and hooked it up to the T.V. The only reason he had this awful video was because Raph thought it’d be good to look back on for training. He actually had a good plan for once.

Don hesitantly held his finger over the play button. He stopped himself in fear. Mikey stared at him for a moment with a worried expression.

“Are you going to be okay with this?” Mikey asked. Don cleared his throat and nodded. Hitting play, they both looked up at the screen. Ready to see the truth of what became of their brother.


	4. Part 4

The two stared at the screen, seeing a sky view of the battle. A giant bear mutant had been attacking the alleys recently, so Raph decided to take the battle to the mutant. 

 

Leo had been messing around with the bear, cracking jokes and one-liners while distracting him. Donnie and Mikey tried to strike a few times, but the bear always got the best of them. 

 

The bear grabbed the charging Donnie and through him against Mikey. Raph, coming up behind, threw a punch at the bear. The creature flew back a few feet before charging itself towards Raph. Leo quickly shoved himself in the situation, putting himself first in front. 

 

“Leo! No!” Raph shouted. The bear charged into the red eared slider and threw him down. A loud scream of pain erupted from him. Donnie and Mikey stared in horror as the bear crushed their brother into the ground. The bear snarled at them.

 

“Poor little turtle. Shouldn’t have gotten so cocky!” the bear pressed down more. In return, Leo yelled out in pain. Raph tightened his fists.

 

“Let him go.” he said roughly. The bear picked Leo up by the neck and dangled him in the air. The three brother gasped in shock as they saw his shell. A large crack ran through the sides. Donnie began to shake at this point. He always the fear of his shell breaking. Instead of his, it had been Leo’s. 

 

“What’s big turtle so afraid of me hurting some little brat?!” the gripped tightened around Leo’s neck. The turtle’s hand sprung into life, clawing at the bear’s hand. Gasping for breath.

 

“Stop it!” Mikey shouted. The bear only laughed in response. 

 

“He’ll be fine. Once he’s gone at least.” With that, the bear threw Leo back, sending him flying. Raph immediately rushed at him, screaming in anger. A few punches were hit before Raph summoned his mystic powers, sending the bear flying back. 

 

Donnie and Mikey tried to rush over to aid their brother, but before they could, another figure stood next to him. A sword right at this throat. 

 

The figure was shrouded in black and seemed slimmer than most creatures Donnie had seen. The figure pulled up their sword and stabbed right into Leo without a second though. Mikey had launched at the figure, but it was too late. 

  
A small portal appeared before them, sending them falling. It closed right as Mikey fell onto it. Donnie stood in horror. He’d watched his own brother die.  _ And did  _ **_NOTHING_ ** _ about it. _ _ _


	5. Part 5

Both Mikey and Donnie sat in silence as the T.V faded to black. Tears staining both their eyes.

“Does that satisfy you Mikey…?” Donnie said with a heavy voice.

“Did they really stab him though?” 

This question sparked a thought in Donnie’s brain. Leo’s body hadn’t moved when the figure stabbed him. Not even a jolt. Which was a natural occurrence due to the nervous system. 

“I don’t know.”

“Then how about that portal? Pretty weird how they would take a body.” 

“Maybe science?”

“Or maybe they didn’t-”

Donnie cut off Mikey, holding his hand against his mouth tightly. Both their eyes met, Mikey’s in wild surprise and Donnie anger.

 

“Don’t fill your mind with such thoughts. Leo is gone. If we keep hoping that he’s alive then we’re never going to move on.” Donnie sternly said. Mikey removed his hand and got up. Turning towards him, Mikey angrily whispered back.

“You saw the video! Like I did! Leo’s body didn't move. No blood! No final breath!”

“You need to stop filling your head with these thoughts Mikey.” 

“You need to have a little hope!” Mikey stopped for a second, staring down at the floor.

“I bet you don’t miss him.”

Donnie angrily jumped at Mikey, pushing him to the ground. The two rolled over each other, fighting the upper hand. Mikey finally taking control pushed Donnie against the ground. 

“cv” Mikey yelled.

“Mikey please!”

“Tell me the truth!”

Donnie tighten his grip onto Mikey shoulder, shaking and breathing heavily. His heart was pounding harshly as they sat there. Donnie cried silently as Mikey stared down at his brother, his anger expression turning into a surprised look.

“I miss him… So much…” He hiccuped. Mikey got up off him, Donnie immedility curled up and hid his face, crying hard. A hand placed onto his shoulder as he cried. He didn’t want to cry. Ever. Even if the pain were so real.

“I’m sorry. I’m real sorry Don. I shouldn’t had said that.” Mikey whispered. 

“I don’t want to get my hopes up that he’s alive. I miss him as much as you do Mikey, but putting those thoughts in our heads isn’t going to do any good. Maybe even more harm.” Donnie said in the breaks of his tears.

“It’s just weird. Maybe I’m in denial.” Mikey said. The room grew quiet as Donnie wept Mikey not sitting far from him. 

“Could it be possible?” Mikey asked after waiting.

Donnie sat up his head and thought, wiping tears from his mask and cheeks. Leo’s body hadn’t jolted when stabbed, yes, He was probably taken to their lair for a number of reasons and may been killed there. There were so many possibilities.

 

“About 5%.”

“Alright. Thank you.” Mikey wrapped his arms around Donnie, feeling a bit better than he was a few minutes ago.


	6. Part 6

The days passed as each of them moved back into the comfort of their schedule, with only a few parts missing. Donnie was out more with his brothers. Mikey wasn’t as jumpy, but yet clingy. Raph wasn’t there as much, spending more time in his room. The biggest change was that they weren't allowed to go outside. AT ALL.

As much as Donnie hated to say, it was the right decision. Too much heartache happened because they wanted to play heroes. 

Mikey and Donnie sat in his lab, Don tinkering at an old gadget and Mikey looking around at his things. They had been spending more time together ever since the video. It was odd to have another person in the lab with him, but it was a nice change.

“Should we tell Raph?” Mikey spoke up in their silence.

“When could we? He barely leaves his room.” Donnie said not looking up from his work.

“We could tell him at dinner. He usually comes out for that.” 

“In front of Splinter? You know that Dad would go lock himself up again. This is a sensitive topic. If we tell them, we need to tell them slowly.” Donnie put down the item and tool on the table. He turned to the box turtle who was touching a photo of the brother together. 

“I’m surprised you kept this.” Mikey said.

The picture hadn’t been Don’s favorite, yes, but it meant everything to him. The frame was decorated in random colors and designs, something Mikey made. The picture was a selfie the group had taken after their first real mission.

“I couldn't let it go.” Don stood up and walked towards Mikey and the picture. The two stared at it, reminiscing on what happened. 

“Hey Don. Mikey. Can I borrow you for a second?” The two turned to see their older brother at the entrance.

“Well, look who’s out of bed.” Mikey said putting his hands on his hips.

“Yeah. You okay?” Don asked.

Raph looked around, seeming to try and find the right words.

“Well, I’ve been thinking we go visit Todd. He’s good at this kind of emotion stuff and with you two being friends and all..” Raph looked at the two, hoping they understood what he meant.

“And leave the lair?” Don raised an eyebrow. “Or are you itching for a fight.”

“No. No. I don’t think that’d be a good idea.” 

Mikey and Don looked at each other and nodded.

“Fine. We’ll go to Todd’s.” Don sighed.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping us through this.” Mikey added in. 

Raph smiled at the two. Thankful for their cooperation. Even though seeing Todd was the main plan. Raph had another.


	7. Part 7

The three turtles made their way into the damp dark woods. The trees seemed to tower over them and watched each step they took. Mikey clamped onto Raph as Donnie lit up the forest with his flashlight. Raph led them forward into the woods as they searched for Todd’s. 

Todd was the best at making them feel better. Especially after he heard about Leo. He was keeping his distance from them, giving them time to grieve for their brother. Little by little he had been introducing some healing methods to them, to work out the pain.

It had been about 30 minutes since they traveled in the forest, seeming to get no where. It was odd since it only took 15 or so minutes to find Todd’s place. 

“Raph, do you know where you’re going?” Donnie spoke up. The snapping turtle whipped towards him, pulling him out of deep concentration. 

“Yeah! Yeah. Just it’s so dark, so I’m trying to take the careful route!” Raph nervously chuckled. Donnie raised a brow and nodded. Something was off.

“Todd’s is this way!” Mikey pointed to his right. They all stopped and waited for Raph to turn. He didn’t seem to budge. 

“Let’s go Raph.” Donnie began to tap his foot. Raph stared off into the distance. He quietly turned and headed towards Todd. Donnie stayed behind for a moment, trying to understand why Raph was being so.. Weird.

They soon arrived at Todd’s. Seeing the big place darken. It must be because it’s so late. 

“He’s probably sleeping.” Donnie commented. 

“Think he’d mind the extra company for the night?” Raph asked.

“Nah! He loves us!” Mikey laughed as he headed into the gate. The two older brothers followed. Mikey turned to the house of Todd and saw a light on. He lightly tapped the door and waited a few seconds before Todd opened the door in his jammies. He eyes lit up.

“Friends! What are you doing here?” Todd asked surprised. 

“We were just needing some advice. Ya know, Todd advice.” Mikey smiled at capybara. Todd smiled warmly and invited them in. All of them sat at the nice dining room Donnie and Mikey had placed in the house. Todd made some warm as Donnie and Mikey went on to tell Todd how they were feeling, getting advice. Raph sat in silence listening to his brother. His mind seemed to be placed somewhere else. 

“I really miss him.” Donnie admitted. Both brothers turned their attention towards the soft shelled turtle. Mikey wrapped himself Donnie as Raph started. Never in his life had Donnie been so direct about his emotions.

“It’s good to admit that you miss him. It’s the first step to moving forward. It’s never a bad thing to want that. People don’t always stay around forever.” Todd assured him. Donnie nodded and wiped his eyes. 

The talk continued on for another hour or so before Todd sent them to bed. Raph was on the floor of the living room. Mikey and Donnie on the town couches. They thanked him before heading to sleep themselves. 

An hour or so of so called sleeping, Raph silently got up. Making his way towards the door, Raph left the house.


	8. Part 8

The forest hadn’t changed much since they were out earlier. It was still dark and creepy. Raph tried to retrace the steps to where they had seen the mutant bear at first. Every time they were out exploring the woods, they always seemed to find the bear in the same spot. Never bothering him though, since he wasn’t in the city making a ruckus.

Raph had crashed into a few trees, sending birds flying into the midnight sky. He could feel bruises forming on his head as he gently rubbed his head. 

He finally stumbled upon a clearing in the woods. It was very similar to the one they’d find the bear in. Right where he wanted to be.

“Raphael.” 

Raph felt his blood freeze over. He became as still as a stone, feeling the piercing eyes stabbing into the back of his shell.

“What are you doing?”

Raph couldn't speak to him. He was paralyzed by fear and pain. 

“RAPHAEL! ANSWER ME!”

Raph turned towards his little brother. He wore cold angered expression, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Holding back anger. 

“You said you wouldn’t!” Mikey continued on. Raph said nothing.

“You were going to fight that bear again! Without me or Don to back you up! We already lost one brother trying to play hero, we don’t need to lose another!” 

The snapping turtle hung his head in silence. He did say he wouldn’t. The anger and thought of revenge was so over taking. He wanted the bear to pay for what he’d done. 

“Raph. Let’s go back. I’m sure Donnie is going to freak when he wakes up.” Mikey began to turn into the forest.

“No. I’m not going back until I finish this.”

Mikey stared with wide eyes at Raph. A determined look settled on his face as he stared the younger turtle. Mikey furrowed his brow.

“Raph. Let’s. Go.”

“No. I’m doing this.” 

“Do you want to make Donnie anymore hurt than he is?! Fighting that bear isn’t going bring Leo back! You’re not helping things Raph, you’re making it worse!” Mikey yelled.

Raph stumbled back a bit. Mikey was parenting him with this. He was the mature one in this situation. It was something Raph had never seen from Mikey. 

Before anyone of them could say anything, Raph was tackled down to the ground by the mutant bear. Mikey quickly moved out of them way to avoid being squished. It roared loudly before swiping down at the shell.


	9. Part 9

The claw came down to Raph’s shell, trying to swipe at hin. Thankfully, he had a tougher shell than his brothers. 

 

“So, you’ve come back so I can claim another? How nice!” the bear growled. Raph felt the bear grab his head and slam it into the dirt and grass. Thankfully Raph closed his mouth before being shoved down.

Mikey pulled out his kusari-fundo and wrapped it around the beast, pulling him off Raph slightly. Mikey wasn’t weak, but wasn’t as strong as Raph or Leo.

The bear roared and pulled on his side of the rope, causing Mikey to stumble forward. Mikey held his ground the best he could as Raph got up from the ground. Raph swung his arm around and hit the bear in the back of the head, throwing him down the ground. The bear growled before Raph stepped on him.

“You killed my brother.” He began.

“So what?! The cocky bastard shouldn’t have gotten in the way! You would have been the dead one!” the bear yelled. Anger filled Raph mind as he slammed on the bear. A few stomps went in before Mikey could somewhat push Raph away from the bear. Raph screamed at the mutant. 

“You killed him! It’s your fault he’s gone! I’ll kill you I swear! You’re a monster!”

“Raph stop! You’ve done enough.” Mikey said turning towards the injured mutant. Dark brown eyes stared at the two. Raph was done shoving back, but was breathing heavy. His heart raced as his clenched his fists. Tears stained his bandana. Eyes glued onto the bear that laid on the ground.

“Why defend him Mikey? He killed Leo.” Raph asked, not moving.

“Because, it won’t bring him back.” 

“So what?! He deserves the fate Leo had!” 

“Raph. It doesn’t make it right. Dad taught us that everyone matters, even the ones who cause us harm.” 

 

Raph sighed and turned around. 

“Are you just saying we should let him go?”

“Yes.”

He couldn’t stand to look at anyone at that moment. He was having his cracking moment. Raph was the big strong brother, he couldn’t be weak in front of his brother or any monster. He had to stand strong.


	10. Part 10

Donnie woke up alone in the living room. He wasn’t as surprised as he should have been. Both Mikey and Raph were no where in the house, even the kitchen was empty. Donnie should have been mad at them, at himself, but he wasn’t. He didn’t feel anything at that moment.

Don sighed as he looked at his wrist computer to locate Mikey’s and Raph’s phone location. They appeared to be in the forest. Of course, Raph couldn’t keep himself contained. It was all a ruse! 

Gritting his teeth, Don grabbed his bow staff and left the house. He knew Raph couldn’t be trusted! Mikey most likely went out to stop him! He stomped out of the puppy area and into the forest. 

Donnie had finally made it to their location, seeing both of them staring away from the bear talking. Just seeing them increase the anger he had. Before he could get to the two, a figure grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth.

Don struggled back, but the figured seemed grow more hands or have more strength. Within seconds, he was pinned to the ground with a loud thud. He hoped that his two brothers heard the loud sounds. They’d save him. Then get lectured.

“What was that?” Raph asked. Donnie tried to scream to warn them, but the figure had stopped him. Donnie tried to bite the hand but his jaw was held close. This figure thought of everything.

“Don!” Donnie looked up to see Raph and Mikey standing over him. Immediate rage filled his mind as he saw his two brothers. 

“Are you okay? You’re wrapped in vines.” Raph began to pull off the so called figures arms. Vines limply fell to the ground as Raph pulled off more. Don laid there, so confused. Was he going insane?! How could the vines grab him? 

“Yeah, but what are you two doing out?!” Don yelled as he got up. Raph gave him a grime look. Mikey didn’t seem to look away, rather, he was wearing the same angered expressions

“I did something stupid.” Raph started, “I thought, that maybe, if I were to kill the mutant bear, I’d feel better.”

“I stopped him before he could.” Mikey stepped in. Don stared at the two, nothing changing in his face. 

“So visiting Todd, that was just an excuse?” Donnie asked.

“No, it wasn’t all a lie. I did want to visit Todd, but then the idea of getting revenge came out and I lost control.” Raph looked at his hands in sorrow.

“We all screwed up that day. Don’t blame only yourself. We’re here for you Raph, you aren’t alone.” Donnie said walking closer to the turtle. Raph dropped down to the ground and cried loudly. Both Don and Mikey instinctively hugged him. 

“Let’s go back to Todd’s.” Mikey was the first to speak after the long silence. Raph and Don nodded in agreement. Before moving with his brothers, Don looked down at the vines. He narrowed his eye at the plants before seeing one of them twitch. He jumped and caught up with his brother.


	11. Part 11

The three turtles made their way back to Todd’s as the sun rose. They were all exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. As soon as they entered the house, each turtle made their way towards their bed. Donnie groaned as he hit the soft couch, feeling everything drain away from his body. Mikey was out. Raph wasn’t lying down, rather sitting hunched over.

“Raph? Why don’t you get some sleep?” Donnie suggested. Raph didn’t respond. Rolling his eyes, Donnie turned over and huffed.

“I’m not going to deal with you right now Raph.” Donnie angrily grumbled. He closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

Raph stared at his phone, as he looked at Splinter’s number. He’d been called multiple times during the night but never answered. His mind wasn’t on the grumpy Donnie, rather, he was worried about Pops. 

Dialing his number, Raph held the phone up to his head.

“Hey, Pops.”

“Where are you three?!” Splinter yelled into the phone.

“Just at Todd’s. I.. I made a mistake.” Raph’s voice cracked.

“What happened?! Are you all okay?!” 

“We’re good Pops! Just… I…” Raph began to sob as his father listened on the other side.

“Raphael. What happened?” 

Raph explained everything. Everything about Leo. About the bear. EVERYTHING. He choked on his own tears as he explained. After finishing, Splinter sighed.

“It’s alright. I understand that losing your brother is hard, but you shouldn’t handle it yourself. I want you three to come home.” Splinter said. 

 

“Right right.” Raph rubbed his eyes. 

“I love you boys. I worry about you more than you know.” Splinter said.

“I love you too Pops. So much.” Raph cried. A few minutes went by before Raph hung up. 

“Everything okay friend?” the snapping turtle turned towards Todd who was still in his pyjamas. 

“It’s all good. Just dad checking in on us.” Raph assured him. Todd smiled and nodded.

“Just be careful when heading out at night. Been getting a lot of talk about a caravan of the dead.” Todd waddled to the kitchen. Raph perked up to this sentence. Caravan of the dead?

“What’s that?” Raph asked.

 

“There’s a rumor going around that this caravan is traveling around with the spirits of lost ones. They take those of their families if they come in contact with them. It’s pretty spooky! Just be careful when you’re going out there.” Todd began to make something in the kitchen. 

Raph thought a bit on this sentence. Caravan of the Dead… Contact.. Spirits… Could Leo be in this caravan. Whatever stretch it was, it had to be worth it.


	12. Part 12

The turtles slept in till noon due to their late night adventures. Don was the first to get up before heading out to spend time with the puppies. He just needed some dopamine in his brain. 

Mikey followed him later after waking up. The two siblings spent time just playing with the puppies. Trying to get a sense of happiness after a dreadful night.

“Hey you two.” Raph leaned over the fence of one of the puppy pins. Mikey turned and smiled at Raph.

“Good morning sleepy head! Gonna join us in the puppy pit?” Mikey asked holding up a puppy, who barked after.

“Nah. I’m too big for the puppy pit.” Raph sadly rejected. The puppy barked as Mikey placed it in Raph’s arms. Raph stared at the puppy’s blue eyes and sighed.

“Dad called after you two fell asleep this morning. He says he wants us home. I think we’re gonna get a talk.” Raph briefly patted the puppy. It cuddled in his arms and happily laid on him, breathing softly.

“Not surprised. We didn’t tell him anything.” Donnie said putting a black pitbull down on the ground. It happily barked as Don rubbed his head one last time. 

“Should we go now?” Mikey asked.

“Yeah, best if we do.” 

Mikey sighed as he stared at the pup in his hands. He kissed it’s forehead one last time before setting it down the pup before getting out. Mikey hopped over the fence as Donnie opened the gate to get out. They followed Raph to Todd’s main house to say thanks.

The three left the giant land mass with much love from Todd. The bright sunny day wasn’t too hot nor too cold. Raph led the two into the forest, seeming to block everything but the path home in his mind. Donnie kept his distance away from the countless trees that grew around them. Mikey on the other hand, was acting normal. Enjoying the nature smell and the warmth of the bright beams. 

As they trotted along, Donnie couldn’t help but feel uneasy. The fear that the vines may come and take him linger more than it should have. They were plants! He could easily cut through them! Even so, Donnie jumped at even rustle in the trees or bushes. 

“Don, you good?” Raph asked him sometime after the 5th time of jumping. Donnie whirled his head towards him and stopped. A figure sat above him, that same figure. It stared down at Raph as Donnie stood in fear. 

“Raph, look…” Donnie pointed up. Raph looked up for a bit, seeing the figure. He yelped and pulled himself and Mikey back towards Don.

“You!” Raph yelled. The figure looked at him slowly before jumping down from the branch. 

“What do you want?” Raph continued. The figure hushed them, putting a finger to their lips. A larger sound of birds crying and scattering came from not so far away. 

 

“Follow.” a low pitched voice commanded them. 

“Why?” 

“Because you won’t survive if they find you.”

The boys all starred as the figure turned away from them. 

“Why would we just him?! He killed Leo!” Mikey said loudly. The large sounds seemed to come closer.

“Do we have choice here? We find out who this person and why, then take our revenge.” Raph said.

“No revenge, but I do want to know their motive.” Donnie added. With that, the three agreed to follow. They quickly caught up with the figure as they moved further into forest. The figure seemed to disappear here and there, but they always found their way back to seeing the figure walking. 

The figure stopped suddenly. The brother appeared closer as they stood in a little clearing.

“Welcome to Caravan of the Dead. Please come with me.” with a swift movement, a ripple in the air showed a large camp of mutants everywhere. Tents were set up and fire were roaring. 

“Wait, what’s happening?!” Mikey asked. 

“This group helps mutants recover from injuries. Harsh ones. I only stepped into that fight to grabbed your…”

“Brother. Why’d you stab him?” Donnie angrily spat.

“I didn’t. I simply opened my portal.” 

It clicked. Leo’s body didn’t jolt when ‘stabbed’. Leo didn’t bleed. Leo wasn’t dead.


	13. Part 13

All three of them were led to a tent. Sick mutants laid in beds, some having missing limbs or wounds. It was an awful sight for sure. Mikey stayed close to Raph as they walked. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see the danger of the worlds. 

On one of the beds, there laid a familiar figure. It was Leo. Donnie felt his heart flutter with glee and relief. He was laying on his stomach, still passed out. Leo’s shell wasn’t as badly damaged as it was a first. It seemed to have some fill ins in the cracks to keep it together. Donnie wasn’t sure what it was, but thank goodness he was okay.

“Leo…” Raph put a hand above his shell before touching him. He seemed to be trying to softly touch him, but at the same time, seemed to want to hug him with all his heart. 

“Is he just asleep?” Mikey asked grabbing Leo’s hand.

“Yes, he got out of the filler process. It was quite painful, but now he’ll survive. The amount of damage to his shell was servere.” Donnie wiped a tear from his cheek before a approaching the bed. Leo seemed perfectly fine other than his shell. It was overwhelming seeing the once thought dead brother alive and okay.

“He should be awake in an hour or so. I have to go and deal with the head member. Please excuse me. When he wakes up, do not let him sit up though.” with that, the figure walked away.

“I can’t believe that he’s alive.” Mikey started. Raph nodded and sniffled. Donnie stared at his unconscious brother as he examined the cracks. Each one was filled with something like silver. Maybe a metal? 

A few hours passed before Leo actually woke up. The three brothers restrained themselves from jumping on him and hugging him. Leo began to sit up before Raph stopped him. 

“Doc said not to sit up.” Raph said placing his hand back his shell. Leo laid back down again

“Raph? Is that you?” Leo slurred the words together. He must of still have painkillers in his system.

“Yeah. Mikey and Donnie are here too. We’re all glad you’re okay.” Raph whispered. Donnie and Mikey stood other Leo’s other side. He turned his head to look at them and smiled widely.

“Oh heeyyy! Didn’t expect Don to be here.” Leo snickered. Donnie clenched his jaw at this comment. He didn’t know how much Don cried over him. How much he grieved. 

“Well, yeah. You’re my brother.” Donnie said holding back tears. 

“We thought you were dead. It was… really heartbreaking.” Mikey’s voice cracked. He bent down to his side and began to cry. Raph followed suit with this. Donnie stood in silence away from his brother. Something nagged him to join in only the reunion, but he couldn’t bring himself to move.

Donnie watched as his brother’s cried over the return of Leo.


	14. Part 14

A few hours passed and the four brothers were in the medical tent. Some doctors came in and checked on Leo, seeing how his shell was. As this happened, Leo and the three exchanged stories about the lost time. Leo apparently hadn’t been able to move without his shell cracking even more, causing him to need the surgery. 

 

When he first woke up at the caravan, he was freaked. Screaming and thrashing at the people around him. He was so worried that they killed Raph, Mikey, and Don that he almost got away before his shell cracked even more. Thankfully, a mutant named Cassie had helped him back to the caravan. 

 

“That’s basically my story.” Leo said. The brothers nodded and began to tell their own story. It was mostly Mikey and Raph talking, as Don stood away from the bed. Leo kept glancing at him from time to time, but avoids direct eye contact. This drove Don insane.

 

“We should get home soon. I’m sure Pops will be happy to know that you’re still with us.” Raph smiled. Leo smiled back and nodded.

 

“Not sure when they’ll let me go though.”

 

“Right now?” the four turned towards the figure.

 

“I can?” Leo asked. The figure nodded.

 

“The shell just needed to cool down and you needed rest. You can get out of here as soon as you want now. Just, be more careful.” the figure snickered.

 

“What’s in the cracks?” Don spoke up.

 

“Metal. It was the best thing we had and the sturdiest.” 

 

The all stared at Leo who blinked back. 

 

“Will I be rusting?” Leo joked. 

 

“No. It’s stainless steel. You’ll be fine.” 

 

“Thank you.” Leo smiled at the figure. Throughout this whole time. Donnie still couldn’t pinpoint who they were. It put him on edge a bit, but he helped Leo stay alive through this whole time.

 

Within a couple hours, the four turtles were leaving the caravan. Leo, Mikey, and Raph walked ahead of Donnie. Donnie smiled at his three goofballs laughing like mad men. It was enjoyable to have their brother back with them. 


	15. Part 15

Within hours, they were home. They had slid down the sewer pipes and avoided all the nasty things that plagued their entrances. Old food, trash, some rats. Leo didn’t realize how much he hated walking through these tunnels.

 

It would all be worth it. Leo would be home with his brothers and his father. The feeling rushed through him as he quickly walked home. The three lagged behind, yawning a few times. They were exhausted from the whole trip. It was about 5 am that that moment and all of them were ready for bed.

 

They approached the entrance of the cave and Leo felt his heart flutter. Things never changed. The lair had stayed exactly the same as when he and his brothers left that day. Leo walked in looking around as if this were the first time he’d entered his home.

 

“Leo…” the red eared slider quickly whipped his head towards his father. He looked awful. Eyes red with eye bags. He looked like he stopped eating for a bit, seeming to be missing some of his chub.

 

“Dad, I’m here.” Leo bent down towards the old rat and was engulfed with a large hug. He hugged back and felt some tears escape him.

 

“I want to hear everything. Later. For now, we need rest.” Splinter nodded at the three other brothers would looked like they were ready to drop right there and then. Each made their way towards their room. Leo stood in the entrance of his and stared into his room. It hadn’t changed in anyway.   


Leo jumped onto his bed and felt immediately lax. His muscles and bones turned to jello. Within minutes, Leo was dead asleep. It was good to be home.

Within days, everything seemed back to normal. All of them got use the cracks in Leo’s shell. Splinter began to spend more time with the four brother. It didn’t seem like much had changed, every though so much has.

* * *

 

Donnie sat in his lab, looking at Leo’s shell. He took an interest to the metal that kept it intact. It was just a check up, in case Donnie may need to do any surgery.

 

“Did you really miss me?” Don stopped what he was doing for a minute and stared at the red eared slider. He felt a lump in his throat appear as he began to remember the thoughts he had earlier.

 

“Yeah.” Don rasped out. He held back some tears and began to shake. He removed his hand from Leo’s shell and wiped his eyes.

 

“Sorry.” Leo quickly apologized seeing Don move away from him. He sat up and stared at his brother, whose back was turned from him.

 

“I may not show it, but I really did miss you. It took me a long time to even start doing something other than sitting around and moping.” Don sighed and relaxed his shoulder. He moved towards his desk and sat in his chair.

 

“I’m sorry. I just expected that you to be happy that your twin isn’t messing with your inventions or playing around in your lab.” Leo sighed.

 

“I never thought that. Sure I got annoyed, but I didn’t wish that you were gone. It was lonely.” Donne replied. Silence filled the lab as the two sat in their own thoughts. Donnie didn’t want to turn and face the brother who thought he didn’t care. Leo didn’t know what to say to him other than he was sorry.

 

“How about you finish this whole shell check up. See if can get any information about how they put the metal in. You like doing that right?” Leo pulled on a smile. Donnie turned to him and for a minute started, before a smile crawled onto his face.

 

“Let’s get started then dork.” Don laughed. Leo grinned happily. Everything was somewhat normal and it was nice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Ending: https://thatrandomfangirl28.tumblr.com/post/184838825827/lid-au-part-15-end


End file.
